


Struggle

by Ghoul_FunGhoul



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/pseuds/Ghoul_FunGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobracola/pseuds/KobraKid">Kobracola's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7369984">sequel</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart (cruel_oath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/gifts).



“Kobra, I promise, just like give up easily and then we can kick their asses in a couple minutes, take ‘em by surprise!” Ghoul encouraged as a group of dracs came closer to them.

“Ghoul, that’s such a stupid idea, even for you,” he said, pulling out his gun. “These assholes are going to be so easy to take out. Why make our job difficult?”

“Okay, but think about this,” Ghoul placed their hand on his shoulder. “We can have more fun this way.”

“Fun Ghoul, this is so stupid-”

“No, no, no,” they said, starting to walk towards the group. “I promise, it’ll be more fun this way.”

“Ghoul,” Kobra sounded uneasy. “I still don’t think-”

“Kobra, come  _ on _ ,” Ghoul groaned. “Like you said, they’re a bunch of dimwitted dracs that won’t take more than three minutes to ghost.”

The dracs were close enough that they started to draw their guns and aim at the two.

“Why don’t we make it interesting? Let’s say, first one to ghost a drac after three minutes of not  _ really _ fight gets 50 carbons.”

Kobra bit his lip. “Make it 60, and you’ve got a deal.”

Ghoul smirked and nodded his head. “Deal.” They laughed and ran straight towards the dracs. They didn’t even stop when the guns started firing and was lucky that they didn’t get shot at all. Ghoul threw a punch at one of them, but it wasn’t one that would even leave a bruise--they just wanted to piss them off. And they did.

Two more dracs came at them and started to pull Ghoul away from the drac they knocked down.

Kobra came in from behind and swung at one of the dracs. He wasn’t as into the show as Ghoul was and did manage to make the drac’s nose bleed. He didn’t get to enjoy it long enough because the last drac in the group jumped on his back. 

As he threw off the drac, he looked over at Ghoul who was being held down by one of the dracs while the other one took out a rope from his jacket and tied Ghoul’s hands together behind their back.

“Ghoul!” Kobra yelled, but when he was distracted, the drac he’d thrown off was able to punch Kobra square in the jaw. When he hit the ground, the two dracs he’d been dealing with copied the others’ actions and were able to bind Kobra’s hands behind his back as well.

The dracs pulled Kobra and Ghoul up and shoved them forward. They walked a few paces so that they were next to each other. Once Kobra was next to them, he was ready to tear them to shreds.

"This was honestly your worst idea ever,” Kobra mumbled. “Now what? Your three minutes were up two minutes ago.”

“Relax,” Ghoul whispered. “When am I not prepared to get out of a sticky situation?”

“Oh, geez, let me think about it,” Kobra sassed. “How about every time it’s just the two of us?”

“Oh, come on, it’s not  _ every _ time. More like seven times out of ten.”

“Would you two quit talking!” One of the dracs shoved Fun Ghoul forward and made them stumble.

Ghoul looked back at Kobra and winked, then they turned around and walked backwards. “What? We’re not allowed to chit chat? Where are we even going? You assholes couldn’t have just dusted us back there? Let me guess, you’re under orders to bring us back to the city, huh?”

Kobra was walking faster than Ghoul, and when he looked back, he saw that they had already untied the rope and were just spinning it around their fingers. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, hoping they didn’t get themself ghosted before he could do anything.

One of the dracs walked up to them and lifted them up by their shirt. “Listen here, filth. We could’ve killed you at any moment. We’re taking you to Battery City so the officials can deal with you two. There’s a price on your heads that could pay for a  _ nice _ vacation.”

“Yeah!” one of the others chimed in. 

“Oh, so which two of you get the reward?” Ghoul smirked in the dracs face. “Or do only one of you get it for both of us?”

Kobra quit walking and turned around so that he was facing the group.“Ghoul,” Kobra growled, seeing one of the other dracs pull out a gun. He tried to get the rope untied, but he wasn’t used to having to do that.

“Better keep your mouths shut, killjoys,” the drac said.

“Or what?” Ghoul asked. 

“Alright, one of you alive should still get us the fucking money,” the drac that’d pulled out his gun started to walk towards Ghoul.

The drac holding onto them let go, and as soon as their feet touched the ground again, Ghoul quickly grabbed their gun from their holster. Kobra had at least loosened the rope enough to jump up in the air and slid his legs through the loop. As he landed with his hands in front of him, he drew his gun from his thigh holster and aimed at one of the dracs. Without a second thought, he ghosted one, then two.

After he shot down the third one, Ghoul finally got the last one.

Kobra walked over to them and smirked. “So, are we saying 60 carbons  _ per _ drac or just total?”

“Shut up,” Ghoul mumbled, putting their gun away. The two started to walk back to the diner, but then Kobra cleared his throat.

“Uh, Ghoul?”

“What?”

“Could you, uh, untie my hands?” Kobra felt himself starting to blush.

Ghoul looked up at him with a devilish grin and pulled him towards them by the rope around his wrists. “I don’t think so.”


End file.
